In order to perform a full color display by a display device provided with an electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, a color light emitting element which emits color light is used. One of important factors for forming a color light emitting element is to form a light emitting material of each color in a fine pattern over an electrode.
For the aforementioned purpose, generally used is a method for forming a fine pattern using a mask when forming a material using a vapor deposition method and the like.
However, there is a problem in that a defect occurs due to a precision and a deflection of a mask used in vapor deposition which is caused by the fineness of a pixel region in accordance with higher resolution and the large size of a substrate in accordance with a larger area. A research aimed at high precision of a vapor deposition mask and high reliability has been reported (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000429419.